my teacher is black angel
by himawari jasmien 17
Summary: kelas 12-2a kelas paling ancur kedatangan seorang guru baru yang usianya sama kaya mereka gimana jadinya?


DISCLEMAIR MK SENSEI

RATED T semi aheM

PAIRING GaaHina

Sumary bingung baca langsung aja

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !  
>KALO GAK SUKA BALIK LAGI AJA KE PAGE BELAKANG,GAK NERIMA FLAME GAK MUTU,MAU NGEFLAME HARUS MUTU HAPPY READING<p>

CHZP 2 (BLACK ANGEL),

"grrrr...dari mana kau tahu?" kyuubi menodongkan sebuah pistol bius pada hinata,hinata dengan tenang hanya tersenyum,kyuubi menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan..sebuah peluru bius melaju (?) kearah hinata namun hinata dapat menghindar,dengan entah bagaimana dia sudah ada di belakang kyuubi,membisikan seseuatu lagi,dan segera memukul tengkuk kyuuni,dan"Bruk!"tubuh kyuubi seketika itu juga ambruk siswa yang menyaksikan adegan serba cepatan itu hanay terbelalak gak percaya,sedangkan seorang cowok yang duduk didekat jendela hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan dingin.  
>.<p>

.

. ====hima====

Disebuah ruangan serba putih duduk dua orang wanita,satu berrambut pirang pucat satu lagi berambut indigo,"bagaimana tadi?apakah kau kewalahan menghadapi murid-murid itu?"Tanya wanita berambut pirang pada sosok yang sedang menyeruput tehnya," juga,tadi aku memang sempat mendapat perlawanan dari Namikaze Kyuubi,tapi itu bias sifat Kyuubi yang agak kasar itu turunan dari Uzumaki "ucap gadis itu a.k.a hinata sambil menyeruput tehnya lagi," mungkin,Kushina memang seperti itu dari dulu."wanita berambut pirang itu a.k.a tsunade hanya menyahut malas sambil terus memperhatikan ``anaknya`` yang sedang tenang menyeruput teh,"Hinata usiamu sudah 17thn,apakah kau tidak ada minat untuk mencari seseorang yang akan merubahmu menjadi manusia utuh?apakah kau tidak ingin menjadi manusia utuh sepertiku?"Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menatap hinata yang tadinya tenang-tenang meminum tehnya akhirnya menaruh cangkirnya diatas meja,ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju jendela,mata Tsunade memperhatikan gerak-gerik hinata,hinata membuka jendela yang tertutup itu lalu berdiri diambang jendela itu,"laki-laki yang akan mengubah kita menjadi manusia utuh itu adalah seorang yang mencintai kita tulus,dan tidak takut dengan sayap "KU",mendapatakan laki-laki seperti itu tidaklah mudah,apalagi kitapun harus belum siap `Kaasan`"hinata menekakankan pada kalimat ``KU``,ia sedikit menoleh kearah tsunade yang hanay menatapnya dengan pandangan yang agak tidak bias dihartikan,hinata segera mengalihkan pandanaganya keluar,dan tiba-tiba "pak-pak" sepasang sayap berbeda warna(1) keluar dari punggungnya,"Aku pergi kaasan."ucap hinata sebelum terjun dan terbang menuju langit,tsunade yang melihat itu hanya menarik nafasnya dalam,"semoga ia segera menjadi utuh….kamisama kabulkan doaku."tsunade berdoa layaknya ibu pada anaknya.

Ditempat langit hinata menatap pemandangan dibawahnya,yang merupakan pemandangan biasa di konoha,orang-orang berlalu lalang,mobil-mobil de el el."aku ingin percaya keajaiban,aku ingin percaya cinta."gumamnya.  
>.<p>

.

.

====hima====

Kyuubi membuka matanya perlahan,yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah langit-langit kamarnya sendiri,ia mengedarkan pandangan dan mnedapati sahabat-sahabat dan adik kembarnya sedang menunggunya,"Kau sudah bangun kyuu?"Tanya seorang cewek bermata biru langit,yang kita ketahui adalah naruto,adik kembar kyuubi,kyuubi berusaha bangun,naruto membantunya nmaun ditepis kasar oleh kakaknya itu "..SIAL!.KENAPA GUE BISA KALAH SAMA SEORANG CEWEK SIH?"teriak kyuubi,mata merahnya,tambah merah,ia gak percaya kalo dia udah dikalahkan oleh seorang cewek yang noteben bisa dibilang masih kecil."Sabar kyuu,bukan loe aja yang syok!,kita-kita juga,kita semua tahu loe yang paling kuat diantara kita,tapi dengan mudahnya loe di kalahain ama cewek baru itu!"ucap kiba menenangkan,kyuubi hanya mendelik kearah kiba,"gak ada gunanya loe teriak-teriak piker mending loe cari tahu siapa cewek itu,kita udah tahu namanya,berarti kita gampang buat nyari tahu identitas cewek itu."usul shikamaru,kyuubi diam 'ya si nanas hitam ini gak harus nyari tahu.'batin kyuubi,"kayanya dia adalah cewek yang punya kekuatun sama kaya loe kyuu,atau mungkin lebih."suara datar itu meluncur dari cowok bertato 'ai' didahinya a.k.a Gaara,"hm mungkin,soalnya kalo dia manusia biasa kaya kita berenam dia pasti gak bakal bias ngalahin sikyuubi ."sasuke ikut komentar,"ya betul juga harus cari tahu siapa dia."sai yang tadi hanya mendengarkan ikut komentar,"minum dulu,dan makan ini,setelah itu kau makan obat."naruto menyodorkan minuman dan makanan pada kyuubi,kyuubi menerimanya, dan lalu memakannya.

SKIP HARI SEKITAR PUKUL 12.00

Kyuubi sedang mengutak ngatik laptopnya,ia memasang sebuah alat yang diketahui berguna untuk ngehack,ia sekarang sedang mencari data-data,cewek yang berhasil mengalahkannya tadi pagi,ya ia sedang ngehack data-data penduduk konoha city,ia memasukan berbagai kode rumit yang gak di mengerti author bodoh ini,"yak dapat!"seru pelan kyuubi,setelah sepertinya ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan,

HYUUGA HINATA  
>USIA 17 TAHUN<p>

Hanya itulah yang ada di layar laptop itu,hanya ada nama dan umur dari Hinata,sedangkan keterangan lainya tidak ada," mungkin ini!"gumam kyuubi geram.

.

.

.

====hima====

PAGI HARI DI KISS  
>keadaan pagi di KISS tak berubah,semua normal.<p>

Hinata melangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang,wanita yang bagaikan malaikat itu menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid,memang kabar tentang guru cantik yang usianya masih belia telah beredar cepat dari mulut ke mulut,tapi tentang insiden kyuubi yang kalah dalam "pertarungan" dengan hinata tak ada yang membicarakanya,karena semua orang yang tahu akan hal itu telah diancam 7ghost untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada siapun juga,tak ada yang berani melanggar karena konsekuensinya adalah nyawa dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Hinata,disapa beberapa siswa,ia hanay menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman,'ah ini aku membawa 'itu' tidak ya?'batin hinata,hinata ngubek-ngubek tasnya yang lumayan besar sambil terus berjalan,tapi tiba-tiba"bruk!" hinata menabrak sesuatu,ralat seseorang hinata yang gak siap langsung jatuh,ia membereskan barang-barangnya."tolong kalo jalan lihat-lihat!"tegur hinata sambil menengadahkan wajah melihat siapa yang telah menabraknya,dan sebuah mata beriris jadlah yang hinata temui,sebuah mata bertemu warna yang kontras sekali.  
>TBC<br>kyaaa!gomen nih fic jelek amir teus di tambah gaara nya gak keliatan nah exsistensi gaara bakal muncul di cap depan jadi mohon R&Rnya


End file.
